Saving Grace
by Southern Spell
Summary: Spot has had many girls, but one comes back and he cant walk away again. Plus, Brooklyn is being threaten on top of everything else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I started forever ago. I hate that I never finished updating it, so I've decided to do some editing and repost the chapters. I'm determined to finish it. **

**Chapter 1:**

Grace lay curled up on her bed, crying quietly. She couldn't find the courage to get up and tell her mother what she had done; she didn't know how she was going to face her father once he knew. Thinking about it only made her cry harder, until her whole body shook. Grace didn't notice when her bedroom door opened, but she did look up she heard her mother's voice.

"Grace? What's the matter child?"Opal's aged face was etched with concern.

"Mama." Grace sobbed loudly, but didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?"Opal pulled her daughter to her, and rocked her, as she begged for an answer.

Grace gulped in some air. "Oh, Mama, I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what, child?" Opal frowned.

Grace was afraid of what her mother's reaction would be to the news she was about to tell her. "I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." She sniffled.

Opal's jaw dropped as her eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?" She questioned her daughter. Grace only nodded her head. Opal couldn't help crying a little herself. "How far along are you? Do you know who the father is?"

Grace looked at her mother in disbelieve. "Of course I know who the father is." Then added. "I'm about three months."

"Who is the father, Grace?"

Grace looked at her feet. "He's a boy, about my age, his name's Spot Conlon. He's a newsies."

"A newsie? That boy probably doesn't even have home. How could you do this?" Her mother tears from her own face. "Oh good heavens, Grace, what have you done?" The last statement was more to herself, than to her daughter.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I really thought he loved me. He even said he did, but then after we...he just stopped coming around me." Grace tried to explain, knowing there was nothing to make the sitation any better.

Opal shook her head. "What men think, and what they say is two different things." She said matter of fact like.

"It was only one time, I swear, Mama."

"That's all it takes." Grace's mother sighed. "Does he know?"

Grace only shook her head no. At about that time they heard, Jared, Grace's father walk in the front door. He had worked late at the factory that day, and as they heard his feet shuffle around in the kitchen Opal gave her daughter an apologetic look. "I have to tell him."

She left the room without another word. Grace waited for only about five minutes, bracing herself for the worst, until she heard her father's bellowing voice. Her door flew open and in came her father, with her mother right behind him. "I want you out of my home, now!" He pointed an accusing finger her.

"Please, Jared, she's only sixteen." Opal pleaded with her husband. Grace sat on her bed, a little too afraid to move.

"I said get out you fifthly little whore!" He bellowed.

"She has nowhere to go. You can't just throw her out."

While Grace's tears had stopped, her eyes were huge, as she looked from her mother to father's faces. Jared's large hand went in the air, and was about to bring it down on his daughter's face, when Grace jumped up and dashed out the room. No thoughts of grabbing anything crossed her mind as she ran out of her home. She didn't look back once, as she reached the streets of Brooklyn, and ran as fast she could. However it wasn't long before that she winded and had to stop. Leaning against an ally wall, she gulped in air greedily. Her mind was spinning, trying to think of something to do. She had no money and no home to go back to.

Grace put a hand to her forehead and tried to fight off the rising panic in her. _'Oh God, what am I going to do?_'

She looked about at the dark and empty streets. _'Pull yourself together._' She ordered herself. _'I've got to think a place to stay.'_ She stood there for a long while, trying to think of a place to go, but only one answer ever came up. She didn't want to go to him, and let him take pity on her. Grace didn't want to depend on him, but with nowhere else to go she had to swallow her pride. She pushed herself off the brick and made her way to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

**A/N: Leave me some feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the main room of the Brooklyn Lodging House Grace saw a hand full of newsies playing cards. When they heard her enter everyone looked up at the green eyed, red head standing in the middle of the room.

"Is Spot here?" She crossed her arms to keep from fidgeting under their stare.

At first no one answered, but finally a dark eyed boy spoke up. "'E's up staihs in 'is room."

"Thank you." She moved toward the staircase on the left. Everything in her wanted to turn around and find someplace else. She didn't even want to tell him about the baby. She kept going anyway and when she got to his door she knocked firmly on it. Only two or three moments passed before it opened.

Spot looked like he had been sleeping, as stood in the doorway in only a pair of brown trousers. "Heya Gracie. How's it rollin'?" He greeted her with a sleep husky voice.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, not wanting to chance someone over hearing what she was about to tell him.

"Yea." Spot open the door wide enough for her to walk in. When he closed the it behind her the room was plunged into darkness. A moment later Grace saw a small flame come alive and Spot used it to light a candle. It wasn't very bright, but it was enough. "Wha' cha need, kid?" He asked as he looked her through the dim light.

Grace looked down at her hands, unable to look him in the eye. "Spot, you remember that night that we...?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

He mentally groaned. The last thing he wanted was another one of those 'I thought you loved me' talks. He was surprised that she had waited so long, though. "Yea, I'se remembeh." He answered her.

Grace licked her dry lips, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I..um..I-I'm." She couldn't seem to form the words. Grace took a deep breath to steady herself, and tried again. "I..I-I'm pregnant." She finally stuttered out. With all her courage she looked him in the eye, to see what his reaction was.

Spot's face was indifferently cool, and the sight sent a shiver down her spin. His blue gray eyes had turned icy. "You'se come ta me afteh fouh-"

"Three." She cut in.

"Wha'?" He snapped, making her flinch involuntarily.

"Three. It was three months ago." She corrected for what reason she didn't know.

"Whateveh. And you except me ta believe dat it's mine?" He finished.

"But Spot it is, I swear." Grace couldn't believe what he was saying. "I haven't been with anyone but you."

Moments passed with neither one saying anything. Spot kept looking her up and down, unsure what to say. He had a feeling it was probably true that she had only been with him. It had even taken him a couple of months to get her in bed. "Look, Grace, I'se glad ya tol' me an' all, but what can I do 'bout it? I'se can barely aforward to feed me self, much less you an' a baby too." Once he had said that, he walked over to the door. "I'se sorry, but I' can' help ya. Youh gonna 'ave to go home." He opened the door to let her out.

"Spot, you don't understand, I can't go home. My father put me out, I can't go back. I've got no place else to go." Grace told him almost franticly.

He noticed how hard she was fighting to hold back hopeless tears, and he was glad she was. He really didn't feel like dealing with her crying too. Spot sighed heavily, and closed the door back. He ran his right hand throw his tangled hair, and looked at her. What was he supposed to do now? _'I'll think 'bout dat lateh_.'

"You'se dont think ya can go back at all?" He asked. The only response he got from her was a shake of her head telling him no. Again Spot sighed, and then jerked his head toward his bed on the other side of the room. "C'mon, ya look like ya could use some sleep. You're sleepin' in here. I can't exactly 'ave ya sleepin' in the bunkroom wid all me boys." He said slowly as he led her over to his bed.

It wasn't big but they both could fit. Grace slipped off her worn shoes, and crawled into the bed by the wall. She turned her back to Spot as he climbed in next to her. Neither one said anything to each other, even though most of the night they were awake. Spot was still in shock, Grace was too afraid. Eventually, though, sleep did come to both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spot didn't wake Grace up before he left to sell his papers; instead he left a small note on the nightstand by the bed. The paper was yellowed and wrinkly, and it simply said he'd be back to get her at one. Grace had woken up late, but she was in no hurry to get out the bed. When she finally pulled got up she went into his tiny, private washroom. She took her time washing up, and afterward she felt a little better.

With her red hair back Grace went back into the bedroom. She was hungry, but at the moment she would have to wait, because she didn't want to venture out of Spot's room without him. There was no telling what she'd encounter. Glancing about, she looked at the old newspapers scattered around the room, and at the jumbled up blanket on the bed. Out of sheer boredom she started to straighten the mess up. When that was finished she sat down with an old paper and started reading to pass the time until Spot showed back up.

Spot didn't want to go back to the lodging house, and he took his time selling off his papers. He was about half an hour late getting back to the lodging house, and he didn't bother with knocking on the bedroom door, just let himself in. The first thing he noticed was the room was much neater. The papers were stacked, his bed was made, and clothes were picked up.

"Hey." Grace set aside the paper she'd been reading as she greeted him.

"Heya." He said slowly, as he sat down across her on the bed. The silence that followed was awkward. He broke it with "Ya wonna go get somethin' to eat?"

"Yea, sure." She nodded.

Spot waited for her to slip into her shoes before they headed out. He took her to a small diner where he knew none of his newsies would be that way they could talk in peace.

"Thanks for cleanin' up my room a little bit." Spot told her, for the sake of conversation, after the waiter had taken their orders.

"I'm just glad you me stay." She responded.

"Yea, we'se need ta talk." He said the obvious. She just nodded. "Youh soar ya can' go back home, just for a little while, 'til I can get a job an' every thin'." He asked.

"No." She shook her head slowly. They both looked up when the waiter set their plates down in front of them. "Thank you." She told the middle-aged man, before he walked away again.

Spot studied Grace for a long time. He knew what he had to do, but he was nervous. He'd never even had a real serious relationship with anyone before, and now he was going to be tied down for life. _'Wha' if I just let her stay 'til the baby comes, den 'ave her give it up ta one of those orphanages?_' He thought to himself. _'God, Conlon, look at yourself, you'se was six when your ol' man put ya in one of those._' He wasn't going to make his child live the way he had.

When throw eating he started up the conversation again. "Grace, ya wan' to keep dis kid after ya have it?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes." She answered, but what raced through her mind was. _'Oh God, please don't tell me that he wants me to let someone else have my baby.'_ He'd get a fight if that was what he was planning.

Spot nodded and glanced around the room before looking back at her. "I ain't gonna leave den." He reassured her, as he leaned closer. "So, if we're gonna raise dis kid together, we might as well get married."

Grace's eyes grew huge; somehow she hadn't thought that would be his solution. "Okay." She felt relieve run through her, she wasn't going to be alone.

"Now I'se goin' have ta find more work-"

"I can find some too, at least until it's time to have the baby." She cut him off.

"I'se don' think dat's a good idea." He brushed it away.

"I do. I mean I can't just sit around in your room all day." Grace didn't show her stubborn side very often, but she was planning to win this argument. She wasn't helpless, just pregnant.

"Somethin' could happen to ya or da baby. No, I ain' lettin' ya." He said more forcefully as he shook his head.

"Spot we need the money, and it wouldn't be for too long."

"Fine, if it makes ya happy, den do it, but don' start cryin' to me if ya get hurt." Spot told her.

Grace nodded, and let the harsh tone slide.

Spot stood up and placed some money to pay for the meal down on the table. "C'mon, let's go see 'bout us tyin' da knot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spot stepped off the last step of the courthouse, and took his first inhale of his newly lit cigarette. Grace was standing next to him, staring at the ground ahead of her, feeling lost. The ceremony was short and brisk, leaving her feeling rushed. Unconsciously, she began to follow Spot when he said to c'mon.

Spot was thankful of the silence as they walked, and Grace was mentally begging him to say something. To tell her that everything would be okay, but he didn't.

He glanced at her as he thought back to when she was asked how old she was by the judge. _'She don' look eighteen_.'

He sighed; this was awkward, but he kept moving through the crowded streets of Brooklyn heading toward the lodging house. '_How da hell is I gonna explain dis ta every one?_' Was the thought that kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.

When they were about to enter the lodging house Spot stopped suddenly, causing Grace to bump into him.

"Go on up staihs, I'se gotta talk to Misteh Roberts." He said.

Grace merely did as she was told, and he walked over to the desk where, the elderly, Mr. Roberts was dozing behind.

Spot dinged the small bell a few times, causing the older man to jerk awake. "Heya, Spot." Mr. Roberts yawned and relaxed. "Wha' can I'se do foh ya?"

"I'se need ta ask ya somethin." Spot kept face was smooth and emotionless, with a cool gaze, but on the inside his stomach was tied up in knots. The last thing he needed was to be thrown out in the middle of winter, with an excepting young wife, and no place to go.

"Yea? Wha's that?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Well, ya see I'se got dis situation with that girl that came in here with me, and I'se was wonderin' if you'd let us stay here long enough for us to save enough money to get our own place." Spot stopped, and as a last thought added. "We just got back from de court house; we'se married now."

It took everything Spot had to keep eye contact with Mr. Roberts. He felt like he was begging for charity here, but he didn't have another choice that he could see.

Mr. Roberts had no doubt excepted something like this to happen; what with all those games the boy played with so many girls. He knew Spot, watched him grow up over the years. He's seen how isolated and cold Spot had become because of the streets. The girl getting pregnant wasn't what shocked him the most; it was that Spot standing up and taking responsibly.

It felt like a lifetime to Spot before Mr. Roberts spoke. "To tell you de truth boy, I'm not crazy about this here _situation_." Mr. Roberts know he knew what was going on. "But you can stay as long as ya need to."

When he spoke those words relief ran through Spot, but he kept it covered. He gave the older man a quick thanks before going upstairs. After he slipped in to his room, he stood studying the girl that was watching him.

Finally, just to break the silence he asked. "I knows ya told da judge you was eighteen but how old are ya really?"

Grace looked down at the floorboards flustered that she'd been caught lying but after a moment looked him straight in the eye. "I turned sixteen two months ago."

Spot cringed. _'Dammit, why couldn't she at least be a little bit older?_' He silently asked himself, but then what did it really matter now? He glanced back at her, she doing her best to cover up how terrified she was, but it wasn't working. He felt just as scared as she looked, but knew better than to say anything. Admitting it would only makes things worse.

Spot adjusted the hat on his head, he'd think about this later, he had work to do.

"Heya, I'sa gotta go sell the evenin' edition. I'll be back later." He told her. "I'll bring back somethin' to eat, though."

She only nodded and out the door he went.

*~*~*~*~*

It only took about two hours for Spot to sell off all his papers, but he stayed at the docks to try and figure something's out. When the sun began to set he decided that it was time to head back. When he stepped through the front door of the lodging house, dinner in hand, Spot saw Grace speaking to Mr. Roberts. Both stopped to greet Spot as he came in.

"Heya, boy." Mr. Roberts smiled kindly.

"Hello." Grace flashed him a timid smile.

Spot said hey back to them both, then to her, "I'se got us something to eat. C'mon." Spot jerked his stairs toward the direction of the stairs, and they both made their way up to his room. She shut the door behind them, before Spot handed her, her sandwich.

They ate in silence. Grace was trying to think of something to say. She didn't remember him being like this. He had always started a conversation and never seemed so icy. "Thank you." Grace said."For the sandwich."

Spot didn't say anything, just nodded.

As they finished the other newsies could be heard down the hall, in the bunkroom.

"Grace, dey probably won' bother ya, but just stay away from 'em in case. Got it?" Spot said unexpectedly, then after a pause added."Mr. Roberts said we could stay until we get da money fer ouh own place."

"That's great." She said in response. While living at a lodging house full of newsies wasn't her ideal home, she wasn't going to complain. "I'll start looking for work tomorrow, first thing."

Spot nodded. "I'll keep an ear out and see wha' comes up."

"Great." She repeated herself, and that was the end of the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was four months later before Spot and Grace found a place they could afford. He had to give up his position as leader to Juicy; a newsie Spot thought was responsible enough to taker of his boys. While it was no secret why Spot left the Brooklyn newsies, no one ever mentioned it. Most had avoided the young red head that was carrying their leader's child, while the couple had kept residence at the lodging house.

Grace found work at a factory, not far from their new home. The hours were long, and tiresome, leaving her exhausted at the end of the day, but she kept her complaints to herself. She enjoyed the companionship of the other women she worked with. They didn't know she was pregnant with the child of the infamous Spot Conlon, or if she'd ever even seen him. They simply assumed that she was like so many others who had married young and was now having a baby with a man she loved. Grace knew that's what they thought, and she never said anything to change their minds. Whenever she was asked what her husband name was, she merely told him his real name, Michael.

Spot worked down at the docks loading and unloading cargo from different ships. It was back breaking labor, even for someone who knew only hard work. Grace was not the only one who came home tired every night, although unlike his wife, Spot did not enjoy the company of his coworkers. He was treated as if he were invisible, only spoken to when it was completely necessary. He was aware that it was partly his fault, because he rarely spoke to anyone anymore. But that isn't what really got to him, no what really made Spot cringe was the fact that the docks he worked at were only a little farther down from where the Brooklyn newsies spent their free time at.

So everyday it took all of his will not to just turn around and walk away from his work...his wife... his unborn child... from Brooklyn...from everything and not look back.

Spot sat at the kitchen table reading a paper that Grace had bought on her way home that day, while she was finishing up cooking their dinner. Although he would never admit it, he always kept an eye on her when the two were together. At this point she was eight months along, and he swore to himself that she couldn't possible get much larger.

It was just as Spot was glancing back down at his newspaper, that he saw Grace lean forward, clutching both the counter and her extended stomach at the same time.

Grace's eyes were closed but she knew that Spot was next to her before he spoke.

"Are you alright? Is it time?" He steadied her with a hand on her back, and let his other hover just above her's on her stomach, afraid of making contact and making it worse.

"No. No, it's okay." She reassured him as she straightened up, then added in a mutter, "But I swear if this child was kicking my outsides I'd be black and blue."

Spot felt relief run down his spine to find out that was all.

Grace reached out for one of his hand and pressed it against her stomach, letting him feel the stubborn kicks.

Spot at first was a little disturbed that there was another person inside her, kicking, but it turned into amazement. It was _his _child. A slow smile crept on to is face.

She smiled faintly up at her husband, as she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face. His guard was down, as he stood there in wonder. This was the first time he had ever felt the baby kick. 'Lucky him.' The thought flashed through her mind. "What do you want, a boy or girl?" She asked gently.

The baby finally stopped it's kicking, but Spot didn't pull away immediately, still keeping a hand on the small of her back and stomach.

He shrugged in response to her question. "A boy."

She smiled a little brighter, having anticpated the his answer.

Spot let go of her. "Go sit down, I can finish this."

Grace was surprised by the offer but didn't aruge as she went to settle down in the chair he'd just occupied. "What about a name? We haven't talked about that."

"Well Gracie, I'se got one in mind."

Grace was taken aback, he never called her Gracie anymore. "And what's that?"

"Conlon. I'se think the last name should definitely be Conlon." He glanced over his shoulder and threw a wink at her, surprising her even more. He was rarely in this good of a mood. "The rest we can worry about when it gets here." He turned back around to what he was doing.

"Really?" She said with a light laugh. "I had been thinking about the same one too." _'He's different to night._' He was more like when they'd first met.

She watched him ladle stew in to bowls for each of them, then grabbed a couple of spoons.

"Have you decided if you want the midwife or the doctor yet?" Spot questioned as he brought the bowls to the table, setting one down in front of her.

"I think the midwife would be better. Besides she's closer."

He only nodded as he began to eat. Grace sat staring at her food, debating with herself over something that has plagued her thoughts for months now. She scolded herself mentally for being too afraid to say anything to him about it, but still she couldn't get up the nerve to say anything.

Later on that night as they both were laying down in the bed that they shared, Gracie sat back up and looked over at Spot.

"What's the matter?" He asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

Grace took a deep breath. She felt like such a fool for her fear and dreading what he'd think of her for it. "Spot." She took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"Of what ?" There was concern.

"Of having this baby." Her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears.

"Oh." Spot replied, not sure how to reassure her. Since she'd come to him with news of the baby, he felt completely out of his element. Something he couldn't say he really enjoyed.

"Look, I just… I just don't know what to except."

"I know." He said gently.

"No, you don't. You can't." Her voice cracked on the last word.

He knew she was crying, and she needed him, but he didn't know how to handle this. It was the first time she had ever broken down in front of him.

"I want this baby." She told him after she a deep breath. "But I'm afraid of having it...of going into labor. I don't know how to raised a baby. I'm afraid of doing something wrong. I don't want to do this alone."

"You won' be. I'll be there and so we'll have the midwife there." He assured her.

"I know you will be. It's just I want my mother too."

Suddenly it occurred to him what she wanting him to do. "You want me to get your mother, when you're having the baby?"

"Please, Spot."

"But I thought they kicked you out, you said you couldn't go back."

"My father did, but my mother wanted him to let me stay. Please Spot I know she'll come."

"Yea, yea, sure alright. I will. Just calm down, Gracie." He said gently, reaching out in the dark for her.

Grace sniffled, hating herself for crying, even as she felt his hand make contact with her shoulder and he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping tears away. She felt like she was going from one extreme to the other, just a little while ago she'd been smiling and now she was crying. When had she become such an emotional mess? Was this from her condition or the situation they were in? Both?

"It's fine." His hand moved, rubbing her back. "You just need to get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded, lying down.

Spot stretched out on his side next to her, and stopped himself from putting distance between them like he normally would have. He thought it would make her feel a little better, make her feel not so alone. He could be wrong about that, he thought to himself, it could make her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't tense or move away.

Grace sighed, and settled down. She grabbed the hand that was closest to her, and held on to it as she started to drift off.

Spot listened to her breathing until he was sure she was asleep, then squeezed her hand gently before going to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was on a warm Saturday when Grace had just walk into their little apartment, that her water broke.

She stood there stunned; staring at the puddle on the floor, not believing it.

Moments passed.

She stayed like that until fear tried to seize her, covering her face with her hands she fought back the panic. She didn't know anything about giving birth, Spot wouldn't be home for another half hour, and there was no one to call on the midwife for her.

Heart in her throat, she was shaking as she started to move to the bedroom; leaving the puddle on the floor.

She wasn't sure if she felt sick from what was happening to her, or if it was the fear that was making her feel as though she would pass out. Either way she wanted to lie down. The minutes passed by slowly. She cried and preyed the time away, begging for Spot to come home soon.

The infamous leader wasn't even able to close the door, before he heard his name being called from the bedroom. As he quickly walked through the little living room, he saw the puddle of fluid on the floor. When he reached the bedroom he saw his wife crying. He wanted to help her, she looked so terrified, but he didn't want to go near her. He was afraid and didn't know how to help.

"The midwife." She begged. "And my momma. Go get them. Please. Hurry."

At first Spot only nodded, as he backed out the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry I'll get them." He found his voice before he dashed out.

If anyone had that had known the Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, the blue-eyed Brooklyn devil himself, a little over six months ago, they would not have recognized him now. He was running like a mad man down the streets of what once was his territory, with a panicked looked on his faced. If you would have shown him to his life long best friend, the one and only Jack Kelly, Kelly would have denied that was the great hero of the Brooklyn.

Spot went first to the midwife, and told her it was time, then he rushed over to where Grace had once lived with her family. He banged on the door to the small apartment, until a short, round woman answered the door, with a bewildered look on her face.

Spot racked his brain for what Grace's maiden name was, but at the moment, couldn't remember it. "Are you Grace's mother?"

Opal looked at the young man, as his chest heaved up and down for breath. "Yes. What's the matter? Has something happen?" She looked afraid and worried.

"She's getting ready to have the baby, she's asking for you." Spot watched as the older woman battled with herself about going.

Opal was terrified of what Jared would do when he found out that she went to help Grace.

"Please Mrs., she needs you." Spot put in, not wanting to let Grace down.

Opal would worry about Jared later she decided. She nodded once, and followed the young man out on to the street then to their small apartment.

Hours passed slowly for them all. Grace clung to her mother, while Spot sat in the next room, after being herded out the bedroom by his mother-in-law and the midwife. He felt sick with worry and the wait was killing him.

It wasn't an easy delivery for Grace, and it lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Spot listened from the next room, feeling helpless as Grace cursed and screamed.

"One more big push, love, just one more." The midwife said yell over Grace.

Grace screamed louder than ever.

Every thing went silent for a brief second, then Spot thought he was going to choke on his relief at the sound of a baby's cry.


End file.
